Forbidden Love
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: ¿Amor prohibido?, un pobreton de Karakura unido con la joven más prestigiosa de esa ciudad... One-Shot  primer Fic Ichiruki que hago


Bueno, espero que les guste y lo comenten, ¡es mi primer Fic IchiRuki!

**Disclaimer: **Bleach no me pertenece, es de Tite Kubo, pero lastimosamente mete mucho relleno en el anime u.u

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Forbidden Love**

Su miradas lo decían todo, estaban muy concentrados en el otro, puede que sea un amor prohibido o que sencillamente no era muy fácil de aceptar por la sociedad, una linda señorita de la clase más alta de toda Karakura saliendo con un simple muchacho de los barrios humildes de la ciudad no era muy bien visto por los ojos de cualquiera, pero a los dos poco les importaba ya que cuando estaban juntos los problemas que el mundo les daba eran pocos a comparación del amor que se tenían, ninguno quería dar el brazo a torcer, Rukia miraba incesantemente a su pareja mostrándole que era ella la que iba salir victoriosa de esa situación pobre Ichigo, esta vez debería pedirle una disculpa a ella, no la había esperado para salir a algún sitio ese viernes por la noche, pero debía revisar varios informes que debía entregar para la otra semana y la molesta pero seductora enana no lo dejaba terminar sus deberes.

Así que creyendo que de esta se libraría fácilmente decidió por largarse de la institución una hora antes de haber terminado las clases, era su hora libre así que sería más fácil escaparse de la intensa estudiante que tenía como amante. Lo que no es esperaba era que ella sabía la dirección de su casa, y por muy obvio que resulte para cualquiera, menos para él, la joven adolescente llegó algo molesta, con ganas de golpearlo en vez de darle como siempre una buena noche de pasión.

Y es por eso que ahora estaban en esa extraña, incomoda pero excitante situación, la poca luz que estaba en la sala era dada por una lámpara algo apagada, la habitación en un total silencio preocuparía a cualquiera que supiera las constantes peleas de estos dos, y el mayor de los dos ocultándose detrás de un sillón mientras que la pequeña solo aguardaba una explicación sosteniendo un florero daba la sensación de que un homicidio podría suceder en ese lugar.

-Lo lamento mucho –logra articular como una decente excusa para la pequeña, pero no por eso indefensa mujer-

-sabes muy bien que un viernes por la tarde podría salir con Orihime, o sencillamente con alguno de los idiotas que tengo como amigos, pero no –se levanta algo molesta, y lentamente comienza a caminar sin despegar su mirada llena de odio hacia Kurosaki, para ella una merecida tarde de descanso era algo sagrado, e interrumpirla para salir con él era un gran sacrificio que hacía por lo menos una vez al mes-

-debía terminar mi tarea y si salía contigo eso desencadena que te quedes todo el fin de semana en mi casa y que nos mostremos nuestro amor a cualquier hora –murmura saliéndose el tono pervertido, Kuchiki Rukia, su compañera de clases una de las mujeres más deseadas de la preparatoria salía con él, y no solo eso, era su primera y muy seguramente la única mujer con la que él compartiría algo más que una conversación circunstancial o un simple saludo por cortesía, era la mujer que desde el primer momento en que la vio lo supo seducir, aunque la conquista haya sido algo larga esto poco le importaba, esos dos años de constantes peleas, insinuaciones y uno que otro beso robado sin contar las salidas desastrosas que tuvieron eran lo suficientemente divertidas y fueron capaces de lograr que la pequeña señorita de la altas familias le dijera que si a él-

-lo lamento demasiado pero no es mi culpa que seas un idiota y que no puedas ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para no tener buenas notas y salir conmigo –le dice tirándole directamente al rostro el florero que hacía varios segundos estaba en su poder, pero los reflejos del otro fueron lo suficientemente buenos como para percatarse de esto y alcanzar a esquivarlo pero lamentablemente el equilibrio le dio la espalda, provocando que este cayera golpeándose la cabeza de todas maneras-

-maldita enana –murmura entre dientes algo divertido, pero aun así logra que la Kuchiki lo fulminara con la mirada, ese era el pan de cada día…-

-soy una maldita según tu –se sienta delicadamente sobre el abdomen del que en estos momentos miraba la situación recostado en el suelo- pero yo no soy el que va casi a diario a escondidas para poderme ver, ni soy yo el que me manda cartas

-Rukia…

-ni soy yo el que por un ataque de celos casi le rompe la cara a Renji –comenta enumerando con sus dedos cada una de las acciones que mostraban el verdadero interés que poseía Kurosaki hacia ella, aunque no podía negar que sacarlo de quicio era uno de sus juegos favoritos, especialmente porque casi siempre terminaba ganando mientras que su pobre y a veces torpe pareja terminaba feliz pero con su hombría algo lastimada, porque si se sabe muy bien "en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale"-

-Rukia… -odiaba cuando su pareja le decía cada uno de los errores que llegaba a cometer por amor, si, era demasiado celoso y ella no podía negar que Abarai estaba mucho, por no decir que demasiado tiempo con ella, cosa que a cualquier novio molestaría, especialmente si hablamos de Ichigo, el pelo pincho era algo celoso… -Tú no puedes decirme algo como que yo soy más celoso que tu –hace una pausa notando como la cara de Rukia comenzaba a sonrojarse y a perder el odio que hace insignificantes segundos mostraba-

-Cállate –amenaza cubriendo su sonrojo, sabía a lo que quería llegar y ese penoso y ridículo momento de su vida NO LO QUERIA RECORDAR-

-Sí, Inoue me llevó a un parque, en plena primavera con Sakuras floreciendo por doquier, un día algo hermoso… Día en el que nos habíamos quedados de ver los dos –recuerda maliciosamente- llegaste, y con tu hermosa mirada violácea la asesinaste… Recuerdo que sonreíste malévolamente cuando ella percató tu presencia y te acercaste con ganas de hacerle recordar de quien eras dueña… ¿no?

-…-

-¿no?

-Ichigo, tú lo pediste –y dicho esto lo agarra del cuello con una única intención, matarlo para tratar de borrar ese recuerdo no grato de su memoria, si acabaría con Ichigo se iría a otra ciudad y se pondría vestimentas diferentes a las que usaban y ¡ya!-

-cálmate, Rukia cálmate –su respiración era pausada y muy corta sentía que sus pulmones clamaban el tan precioso aire que la malnacida enana que tenía encima no le dejaba obtener, debía quitársela de encima, al fin y al cabo el más pesado era él-

-¡Ichigo No! –grita al sentir el cuerpo del mayor encima suyo mientras que por el impacto lo logró soltar, y ahora ella era la que estaba siendo atada, Kurosaki tomó su corbata y con esta amarraba las muñecas de la delicada joya que tenía debajo de él, iba a ser violada en la sala de la casa de Ichigo…-

-Tú lo pediste –murmura para luego empezar a mordisquear delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja y como reacción obtuvo un tierno y adorable gemido por parte de la oji violácea-

-¡Massaki por fin vamos a tener nietos! –Grita Isshin irrumpiendo el momento "sentimental" que los dos adolescentes poseían, los miraba lujuriosamente, y muy en el fondo se alegraba de que su hijo no era gay-

-¡Idiota! –Grita Ichigo levantándose rápidamente del suelo, dejando a la amante de los conejos en el suelo tratándose de quitar con sus dientes el amarre que tenía en sus manos-

-¡No es lo que parece! –logra decir empezando a crear un monólogo lo suficientemente creíble para obtener su conveniencia- yo solo bien a hablar con él y Kurosaki-kun me tomó de la cintura y… y… -no puede terminar a que estalla en lágrimas-

Isshin, algo decepcionado de su hijo lo único que hace es subir en silencio las escaleras para muy seguramente llegar a su habitación para poderle llorar a su mujer mostrándole lo pervertido que se ha vuelto su hijo.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? –Pregunta mirándola fijamente con un aura de depresión-

-lo lamento mucho Ichi… -murmura levantándose delicadamente y abrazándolo- era tu dignidad o la mía

-Maldita –dice de nuevo para poder abrazarla con cariño- pero de estas no te salvas cariño…

Si, su relación podría ser algo un poco anormal y muy divertida al mismo tiempo, pero eso era lo que la mantenía equilibrada, eso y que esta noche la casa Kuchiki iba a estar sola…

* * *

><p>Bueno?. Tomatazo, critica amenaza felicitacion?<p>

*W*!

Espero que les haya gustado


End file.
